


First Fantasy NaNoWriMo: 26: Twenty Short Poems For A First Fantasy

by SkiesOverTokyo



Series: FirstFan NaNoWriMo Drabbles [26]
Category: First Fantasy (Webcomic)
Genre: Meta Poetry, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOverTokyo/pseuds/SkiesOverTokyo
Summary: 20 Poems for Various Characters from First Fantasy.





	First Fantasy NaNoWriMo: 26: Twenty Short Poems For A First Fantasy

Twenty Short Poems For A First Fantasy  
  
i  
Where are you now  
Halfway between gutter and fame?  
A thief, a mage, revolutionary, runaway  
your home is nowhere, your home is everywhere  
A lone but not alone,  
Wandering.  
No hero, but worthy nonetheless  
Where will this road take you next?  
  
ii  
A boy came to you  
In feather and wings and smoke  
You made him blood  
You see all  
Miss nothing  
The ages speak to you  
And you talk back.  
  
iii  
What are you?  
A real hero with a false name  
A false lineage  
A false life, a real father  
Around you stand the pieces to destiny  
In your hands, you begin the game  
To unlock your past  
Your lineage  
Your role in this all  
  
iv  
you, a king  
A crown upon your head  
An empire at your feet  
But you wave away such dreams  
For they are beneath you.  
  
v  
you once had purpose  
He gave meaning back to you  
young man, lord of swords  
  
vi  
point  
aim  
fire  
point  
aim  
fire.  
pain dulls an itchy trigger finger  
revenge sharpens it  
And your past is a whetstone the size of a continent.  
And you have time.  
and anger enough.  
  
vii  
a love forbidden  
they threw you out, disgraced  
not for your actions  
not for your lack of valour  
but for love  
freely given, hesitantly taken  
for love  
you lay in the dirt, letting life wash you  
Like a pebble in the current  
  
down and out  
a hand reached out  
Pulled you to shore  
And gave you love, open and free  
a sword  
a life together.  
valour, actions,  
All for the crownless queen  
  
viii  
a crown  
rent in two.  
between a fool  
who plays soldier  
and a boy.  
who plays peacemaker  
a kingdom torn to its seams  
for selfish means  
All for a crown  
And the head it sits on.  
  
ix  
crow  
carrion  
crow  
disaster  
crow  
assassin  
crow  
merciless  
crow  
father  
crow  
disowner  
crow  
puppet  
crow  
master  
Cave.  
  
x  
ah,  
What is a rose  
by any name as sweet  
by any thorn as deadly  
by any means  
a blue rose  
of pain  
it blooms  
it withers, and withers  
but you endure  
you  
alone.  
  
you dream  
and you dream of him in blue roses  
in red.  
  
xi  
paint them red  
for red is such a beautiful colour  
it brings out your eyes so nicely  
brings out your screams so beautifully  
I do so love the way it looks on my clothes.  
Such a shame  
You won’t be able to admire it.  
darted eyes  
lover mine.  
  
xii  
he sees you  
haloed in gold  
lying there  
And he cannot get you out of his head  
no matter how he tries.  
no matter the distance between you  
And birds of a feather  
so often find each other.  
  
xiii  
what an age to live in  
where a boy is hunted by his brother  
and the empire falls  
for a family’s fault  
Not on your watch  
not on my life.  
I am old  
but I have one role yet to play  
  
xiv  
Tricking the trickster is a tricky art  
Gaming the gamer harder  
goddess of luck am I, you fool  
all games call me master.  
  
you may have burnt my shrines  
you may have cursed my name  
but ideas are harder to kill  
and I too wild to tame.  
  
xv  
a bird without song has other uses  
quiet, drab, Unnoticed  
and you slip  
from place to place  
like a shadow.  
who needs song when you are so good  
as using theirs against them?  
  
xvi  
you are an egg  
a good egg?  
a bad egg?  
Who cares!  
You’re an egg!  
  
  
xvii  
A boy  
A girl  
A boy who wants to forget everything  
A girl who can’t forget anything  
what an odd couple they make  
the heroic unheroic  
not a mere cog in a plan  
but the wrench that stops them dead  
  
xviii  
you are a sword  
A scots-sword  
Though you don’t know where Scotland is  
And you’ve never been  
  
Ae there quests?  
In Scotland?  
Ye don’t know  
And ye don’t care  
For you are a scots-sword  
tho’ ye never been.  
  
xix  
Silly Tam,  
Quests are for kids.  
  
xx  
HWAET  
how we have heard of the might of kings  
D6, roll three times. 5s or above hit.  
for, when April, with its showers sweet  
Up Up  
Down down  
Left Right  
Left Right  
Select  
Start  
the cruellest month  
movement is 6 inches, combat radius is 1 inch from the model’s base.  
alack, alack  
A.  
C stick down.  
C stick up  
A  
C stick down  
C stick up  
I wonder  
IT befell in the days  
What would happen  
D4 Damage.  
score and five years upon the journey of my life  
if I were to write a comic…wherein all my friends  
Arms, and the man who  
were characters in a JRPG  
C’mon newcomer. Follow me  
Would people read it  
the impossible  
would people want to read it  
press start  
Yes.  
is possible  
Five D6s, remove the lowest  
tonight  
A fantasy  
First  
  
A First Fantasy.  



End file.
